


The Complete Works of a Playful Winter Spirit and Her Dragon Riding Girlfriend

by gannonic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: But for now lesbian hijack, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Hiccup is Holly, I just like the names okay, Jack is Julchen, M/M, Will add more fandoms and characters later on probably, everyones genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles centered around two girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am A Pirate You Are A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything that will undoubtedly show up. This applies for all further chapters, seeing as this will be a series of drabbles, most of which will be based upon songs, hence the chapter titles.
> 
> I do, in fact, take requests!

It was raining. Rain was actually a fairly common thing in Berk this time of year, but that didn't mean Holly Haddock had to like being stuck in it. 

She really needed to get home fast because, a, she had no umbrella and was wearing a white shirt and, b, her cat, Toothless, absolutely hated thunderstorms.

Holly's day got so much better after she tripped and dropped her history text in a muddy puddle.

"Shit!" She stated, bending down to pick it up and hopefully get most of the mud off, only looking up when the rain mysteriously stopped hitting her body.

Above her stood a girl her age, and Holly thought she was seeing a goddess. The girl had long, white hair that reached her very nice butt, and these beautiful blue eyes that absolutely shown. The girl's pink and soft looking lips were pulled into an amused and almost mocking smirk.

"Need some help there?" The girl asked, holding out her hand. 

Holly snapped out of her internal study of the girl's beauty and took the hand. "Thanks," she said, almost shyly. She noticed the girl's skirt was very, very short and her blush grew.

The girls smile now showed teeth. "My pleasure. I'm Julchen." Julchen was still holding Holly's hand, and Holly was completely alright with that. "What's a princess like you doing out here?"

Holly blushed and flicked some of her shortly cropped brown hair out of her eyes. "I'm Holly, and I'm not really a princess."

Julchen smiled a bit bigger.

"But you look like one to me."


	2. Things We Lost In The Fire

Holly sat on her bed, Toothless's head on her lap and sketchbook in her hands. Drawing delicate but beautiful snowflakes on the page, her thoughts drifted towards a certain winter spirit. 

Holly sighed, closing her book, causing Toothless to look up. She really had the best dragon. 

"I'm fine, girl." She said, patting Toothless's head. 

As though knowing exactly what Holly was thinking of, previously mentioned winter spirit came through the window. 

Julchen landed beside Holly and gave her that charming smile that made Holly fall in love with her.

"Hey there, Princess." 

Holly had really had no idea where the nickname had come from, but she had long since stopped trying to correct Julchen.

"Hey," Holly said, trying to put a cheerful smile on her face. She was happy to see her flying girlfriend, she truly was, but she hadn't been smiling a whole lot due to recent circumstances.

Her distinct lack of happy must have shown on her face somewhere, or maybe Julchen just knew her really well, because she immediately frowned at Holly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a concerned look on her face. It didn't suit Julchen at all and Holly hated that she was making the other feel that way.

Figuring Julchen would find out eventually, Holly sighed and lifted up her blanket, showing Julchen her left leg.

Or what used to be it.

Julchen made a soft noise that sounded a bit like 'oh', but Holly's head was already down and tears were prickling at the sides of her eyes. 

Why couldn't she do anything? Why did she have to be so useless as to do nothing but sit there and cry? She was weak, and there was absolutely no way that Julchen--

Holly's internal angst rant stopped when freezing but comfortable arms wrapped around her torso. 

"You're still my beautiful little snowflake," Julchen muttered into Holly's hair. "No matter what happens."


End file.
